Sunlight
by xxMissUnderstood
Summary: Sunlight I'm drifting away somehow by the presense of the morning sun I'm falling into the night as I can see you shining bright...Story inspired by Sunlight by Dj Sammy.Pairing SakuraXSasuke,The love for one person is special.R&R please!my first ONESHOT!


Sunlight

**AN: I was listening to Sunlight by Dj Sammy, and I thought that I'd write this story, since I had writer's block, and thought that this might help unblock my thoughts. While I wrote this I cried, yes, cried. I found it extremely sad when I pictured it. **

**Please don't be too harsh, because this is only on of my fewest fics, plus this is a oneshot. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway, shape or form. too bad. Naruto and all of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

_**Bold + Italic Lyrics**_

**Bold Sasuke's POV (Half the story.)**

Normal Sakura (Half the story.)

_**Sunlight **_

_**I'm drifting away somehow **_

_**by the presense of the morning sun **_

_**I'm falling into the night **_

_**as I can see you shining bright **_

I stood on the hill side, waiting for the sun to rise... it was only a matter of time before he comes back. I knew he would, but I didn't know when. Again, my tears are starting to fall, I'm used to this thing now, but I can't help to feel that he may never come back. Though I believe that my love could change everything.

"Sasuke-kun..." I whispered once again, hoping he'd hear me out. A cold hand had landed onto my shoulder, and I jumped.

"Sakura..." A husky voice came to my ears, I cried even more.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." I whispered back, I was turned around and looked into eyes of night.

He had pulled me into a hug, and I snuggled closer to him, feeling the warmth of his body.

"Y-you came back..." I cried, tears streaming down my eyes, and I gripped his shirt even tighter.

"..." He didn't say anything, was this real?

"Sasuke-kun... Please tell me that I'm not dreaming." I cried louder, looking up at him. The sky darkened, and Sasuke's warmth had disappeared, I lost him once again.

"Sasuke-kun!" I screamed as I jolted up into a sitting position. I was drenched in my own sweat and tears, with the window opened, letting the cold air of the night sneak into my room. I mourn each day that my Sasuke-kun would return, and I surely hope that is soon. I walked over to my desk and looked down at the picture of team seven, when we were still together and younger.

"Sasuke-kun..." I unconciously let a tear roll out of my eye, hitting the glass, covering the picture. "Please come back soon..." I whispered to myself.

I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon, so I decided that I'd pay a visit to somebody. Yes, in the middle of the night, but I highly doubt everyone is sleeping. I went over to my closet, throwing on a T-shirt, sweater and a pair of pants. I walked over to the door, slipping on a pair of shoes. I had straightened out my hair and slowly opened the door, to let the cold air lash at my skin. I shivered but still continued outside, locking the door behind me.

I walked through the streets till I reached a familiar place, the Uchiha mansion. I choking on the sob that threatened to leave my throat, I continued my journey. I arrived at a shabby apartment, entering and descended upon the stairs. I climbed slowly, the echoes of my steps sounded loud, as it bounced off the walls. I had finally reached the top of the flight of stairs, I continued to walk through the halls as I reached one particular door. I gave it light knocks, and I heard rumbling on the other side of the door as it opened.

"Sakura-chan?" I heard as I looked up at my blonde friend.

"Hai." I replied, as Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, this again huh?" He asked, and I just nodded in response. He let me in the small apartment room, as I entered he had came back in a proper outfit.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Naruto..." I apologized for my appearance.

"Not a problem, Sakura-chan." He grinned and brought out some coffee.

"I'm probably really selfish for coming at this time, knocking on people's doors huh?" I asked, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Sakura-chan, if anything, it doesn't bother me one bit. You're one of my best friends so it wouldn't matter at all." He replied to me, also taking a sip of his cup of caffeine. "For your sake Sakura-chan, I hope he returns soon so that you'll be as lively again." He had told me, I gave him a weak smile, but I knew that wishing it wouldn't do much.

"I hope he does too, but we'll never know, he may never come back for that matter." I sighed, depression in my voice.

"Don't worry too much Sakura-chan, I'm sure everything would be fine." Naruto tried cheering me up with his words, and they took a bit of affect, still good.

"Anyways, I'll be at the hill, the sun's almost rising, thank-you, Naruto-kun." I bowed and walked towards the door.

"Anytime, Sakura-chan." Was all I heard as I closed the door behind me.

_**Sunlight **_

_**I'm drifting away somehow**_

_**by the presense of the morning sun**_

_**I'm falling into the night**_

_**as I can see you shining bright **_

I stepped out into the cold again, walking towards the familiar hill. I walked through the hushed streets of Konoha, the wind silently whispered in my ears. I had reached the hill in a matter of minutes and took a seat under the big cherry blossom tree. I sighed to myself as I saw a tint of purple and hazy red appear in the horizon.

_**Sunlight **_

"Sasuke-kun..." I whispered out, yet, I felt as if the wind had carried out my call. "Come back... Onegai..." I added, the wind again, carried out my message.

A cold breeze had sent shivers down my spine, and I stood up. The sun began to rise slowly, brightening up the sky little by little. I felt a cold hand and froze in my spot.

"Sakura..." A hushed whisper came. I didn't want to turn around, not now not ever. I didn't respond at all. "Why aren't you looking at me? I thought you'd miss me." came his voice again.

I trembled and tears fell from my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm scared! That's why! I fear that when I turn, I'll lose you again! I'll wake up and find out that you weren't there at all! I FEAR IT! I always end up with nothing!" I cried loudly, and I was pulled into a soft embrace.

"..." He didn't say anything.

"I knew it... I knew this was a dream, I knew that this would never come." I whispered, closing my eyes and hoping that I'd wake up from this nightmare again. I didn't I was in the same place when I opened my eyes. His embrace had tightened, and his body heat warmed me up.

_**Sunlight **_

"Sakura..." He whispered again, and buried his head in between the crook of my neck.

"S-Sasuke-kun..?" My eyes had widened to find that I haven't woken up.

"It's not a dream, I'm back..." He whispered into the shell of my ear.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?" My tears trailing down my cheeks again.

I was turned around and forced to look up into dark onyx eyes.

_**I'm drifting away somehow **_

_**by the presense of the morning sun **_

_**I'm falling into the night **_

_**as I can see you shining bright **_

"Sa.Ku.Ra..." He said each syllable out seperately. My eyes widened at realization that this was truly a reality.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" I cried out loud and buried my face onto his chest, crying. "I thought that you'd left me for good!" I added, choking on my cries.

He looked down at me and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"I came back..." Sasuke plainly said and tightened the embrace on me. I cried with sadness and joy all together, I was just glad that he was back!

"Sasuke-kun... I have missed you SO much!" I managed to choke out, between my sobs.

"Don't cry." He demanded softly, and I tried to suck it up.

"S-Sasuke-kun! How can I? Y-you left me f-for f-five years!" I mumbled through cries. His brows furrowed and he buried his face into my hair. I blushed furiously and pulled him away to see what was wrong. He was more pale than usual and things didn't look good, at all.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" I cried out, laying him onto the grass. His eyes opened slowly and stared up at me. "Sasuke-kun! What's wrong?!" I asked him, panicked.

"It's nothing, I'm just exhausted..." He simply answered, and I sat down, laying his head onto my lap.

He was sleeping peacefully, and I looked up at the sunrise, which was still happening. The orange was starting to appear, and the sky was a canvas, the colors were splashed, splattered and smeared everywhere. The painting had warmed my heart, not only that, but my love had returned. I looked down at his face, he had woken up. He sat up slowly, moving behind me, he pulled me into another warm embrace. I looked up at his face, which shone with the orangeness of the sunrise.

_**Sunlight **_

_**there's nothing like your warm embrace **_

_**it feels so right**_

_**shining on your sculptured face **_

"Sasuke-kun... I'm so happy that you returned." I told him, and he genuinely smiled at me, though it was a small smile, it held many meanings for me. I smiled back at him, and he just hugged me tighter and closer to him. We both watched as the sun slowly rose, the horizon brightening every minute. The sun had finally risen all the way, and we made our way back to my place. We didn't go unknown, and we both knew that really well. I didn't care, I was just glad that he was back.

_**Sunlight**_

More than a year had gone by after Sasuke-kun's return. He proposed to me, and we married. I had just had our first children, triplets. Two boys and one girl. The first boy, Sanosuke had taken every trait of his father's. The second boy, Tsukasa had taken his father's dark hair, and my emerald eyes. The last being the girl, who had taken on all my traits, her name was undecided.

"Sasuke-kun... come on!" I whined, pulled on her husband's hand.

"Alright. Alright... sheesh, you always have been annoying." Sasuke smirked, and I just pouted.

"I hate it when you say that..." I giggled, poking Sasuke on his forehead, while on my tippy-toes.

"Let's go." Sasuke grunted, leading the way to 'our' hill.

We left the children with Naruto and Hinata to babysit while we took a break. We silently sat on the hill, under the same cherry blossom tree. The earth beneath us shook incredibly, and I was frightened. Sasuke-kun held me close, and I held onto him, not knowing what in the world was going on. Suddenly a giant snake had burrowed to the surface, revealing itself to us. I screamed in fright, and Sasuke-kun looked furious. On top of the huge snake was none other than the snake sanin. My eyes widened at the appearance of him, scared, I held onto my lover even more tighter.

"Forgotten me? Sasuke." Came his voice, drenched in venom.

"Not a chance." Sasuke-kun's voice spat at the dreaded snake sanin.

"Oh? Maybe that's the reason for not returning."

"I left your damn group, so?!" Sasuke sounded really angry, but he still held me in his embrace.

"You'll pay, that's what. As if you had a choice to leave or not."

"Heh, like you had a choice either! You're not in control of me anymore! I got rid of the damned curse mark!" Sasuke had growled at Orochimaru and from the expression on Orochimaru's face, he wasn't so happy with the response.

"So little Sasuke thinks that he could just leave so easily like that? We'll see about that!" Orochimaru charged at us, along with the huge snake. I screamed at the top of my lungs but soon found out that we had avoided it, Sasuke-kun mainly doing it of course.

"I want you to stay aside while I handle this." Sasuke had told me, and my eyes started to water up. I couldn't just leave him alone, to fight off this monster of a snake! I tried to refuse, but Sasuke had already pushed me away to safety.

"Sasuke-kun!" I screamed out in fear, as he returned to battle with the sanin.

**"Heh, so you think you could just abandon me and forget everything? I don't think so." Orochimaru stated, and I just scoffed at his remark.**

**"Like I really want to remember your damn face." **

**"Oh, giving attitude to your ****master**** now are you?"**

**"Your not my damn master, and you never owned me!" I charged at him, kunai in hand.**

**"I wouldn't be so arrogant if I were you." He smirked at me, and I was shocked, not that he wasn't looking at me, but he was looking at... Sakura.**

**"Sasuke-kun!" I heard her shrill scream, it stung my heart. I turned to look at her, seeing as Orochimaru's clone had reached her, though I don't know how, I have to save her. I threw a shuriken at the clone, making it disappear.**

**"Pay attention to your opponent, Sasuke****-kun****." I turned to face the nasty snake and as I did, I flew into a tree.**

**"Sasuke-kun!" I heard her scream in pain, at how I was thrown into the tree.**

**I made a few hand signs as the chips of wood had cleared. Orochimaru had charged at me and knocked into me with a kunai. My clone had disappeared into a cloud of smoke as it was replaced by a log. The strings that I've set up there had caught the snake.**

**"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" I engulfed the stupid snake within the flames, but I soon found out that it wasn't him. Shocked, I turned all around, looking for him. I looked up to see him coming down, with his sword in hand, ready to cut me up, I fortunately dodge it in time, not to be skinned alive on the spot.**

**"Sasuke, did you really think that it'd be ****that****easy?" He teased me, making my blood boil. **

**"Pft, as if, I was just warming up." I said as I cracked my knuckles, smirk on my face.**

**He lunged at me, and I easily dodged that, throwing shurikens at his back. It hit him and a clone, again, had disappeared. God damn that coward! As soon as I knew it, I was staring right into his eyes, shit, I was perilized. I stood still, in that same position as he approached me with a satisfied grin. I couldn't believe that it happened. My hands started to move again as I could feel the stupid jutsu wear off but at that moment, Orochimaru had already swung his sword down at me. My eyes widened at that split second, and I knew it was going to end soon and I knew I wasn't going to be the one left standing.**

_**Sunlight**_

_**there's nothing like your warm embrace **_

_**it feels so right **_

_**shining on your sculptured face **_

**"Sasuke-kun!" I heard my dearest scream in fear, but I couldn't do anything. As soon as I knew it, she had shielded me from the sword's plunge. The blood of my lover was all over the place. I was shocked, and I was also scared, to say the least. She gripped onto my shirt tightly and screamed in utter pain. Her scream shattered my heart and ripped it into two. I looked up to see that sick bastard smirking with satisfaction.**

**"Good, that whore was going to die sooner or later." **

**I boiled, I couldn't believe my ears. As my lover was bleeding in my arms, she had taken out her hair pin. Orochimaru, not expecting the next thing was stabbed in the heart with it. His eyes were widened and his mouth leaked with blood, hair pin still stuck at his heart, he fell over, dead.**

**"Sakura..." My eyes brimmed with tears, I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. "My dear, dear, Sakura..." The tears fell, and it was the ****most**** worst thing that could've happen.**

**I laid her down onto my lap as she started to cry with me. **

**"Sasuke-kun..." Her raspy whisper caught my full attention. "I love you with all my heart..." Was what I'd heard, and I truly smiled down at her.**

**"I love you too." **

**"Sasuke-kun..." She coughed and blood started to come. I nodded in tears for her words to come. "I'm scared... truly am... I'm scared that our children won't have a mother. I'm scared to die." She cried, it pained my heart to see her like this, very vunerable and still bleeding so much. We both knew that it was too late to change anything, and we both knew what was coming. She took a deep breath.**

**"I only wished that we could've stayed together more longer." Her tears just kept falling.**

**"Don't worry, I'll take good care of them and just wait for me, Sakura..." I just told her, and held her tighter.**

**"Sora..." She whispered, staring up at the sky. I gazed at her, clueless to what she was saying.**

**"That's the daughter's name... Sora." She smiled, and I nodded. **

**"Sora..." I said to myself to ensure the name. I bent down and kissed my lover for awhile, tasting her blood, it saddened me that it'd end this way but it did and no one knew it was coming, nor could they change the fact that there's a life that's being lost.**

**"I love you, Sakura." **

**"I love you too, Sasuke. I'll be waiting in the heavens for you." She smiled at me, and I just nodded in sadness.**

**"I love you with all my heart, don't forget that, Sakura." I stated with a smile of my own, and she smiled back.**

**"Me too..." We kissed once more, and I pulled away to see her crying.**

**"I'll be waiting." She whispered, and I nodded with smiles on both of our faces, her eyes started to fade of light but before all life was lost in her, I pecked her on the lips and one more tear rolled down.**

**"I'll love you forever, Sakura... Wait for me..." She nodded weakly with a smile on her face. She closed her eyes, with the smile remaining on her face, her soul left. I carried her limp body back, still drenched in blood, the both of us, dead and alive. I returned to the village, shock came to everybody when the news was declared. The hair pin that had caused the damned snake's death was taken back, and I'd keep it forever and save it for her, when I see her in the heavens.**

_**Sunlight**_

**The funeral for her had came not too long after, and on that day, the cherry blossom trees had started to rain their petals. It was snowing 'Sakura' on that day, we had found her will inside her desk drawer. It stated that she'd want everybody to smile if upon her death, she did not want sadness or depression, she wanted happiness. She had stated a lot of things in her will, and she had hoped them to all be fulfilled. Though my love isn't here right now, her soul is. She's the guardian angel that watches over us and is waiting for me patiently until that day, I'll be happy for her.**

_**Sunlight**_

**She's my source of light that I'll follow during my death till then, her smiles in our hearts and minds is our light. **

**She's a big flame of Konoha that gives us the will to burn even more. **

**She's my love, forever... Wait for me, my dearest, my sunlight... Sakura.**

_**Sunlight**_

**END**** ... God that was sad, so tell me what you think of it and... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWWWWWW!!!!**

Arigatou for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
